


Partager la lumière

by Nelja



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introspection sur Kari, sur son évolution, et sur les particularités de son pouvoir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partager la lumière

**Author's Note:**

> Fic d'introspection sur Kari, contenant des spoilers sur les saisons 1 et 2, en particuler l'épisode 13 de la saison 2. Je dois avouer préférer la Kari étrange et mystérieuse de la saison 1, même si son évolution est positive, objectivement.

Je me suis toujours demandé quel était vraiment mon pouvoir.

Il est facile de voir ce que sont le courage, l'amour, l'amitié, ou même l'espoir. Ce sont de traits de personnalité. Ce sont des choses que les gens ont à l'intérieur d'eux. De bonnes choses, des choses normales.

Il y a probablement de la lumière à l'intérieur de moi. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. C'est presque effrayant. Je me souviens que quand j'étais petite, je savais souvent des choses, naturellement, comme si elles étaient vraies depuis toujours, sans les avoir apprises. Sur les autres, sur le monde, et sur les Digimon aussi.

Mais je ne savais pas les différencier de celles qu'il était normal que je sache, et il m'est arrivé de faire peur aux autres par mes intuitions, de me sentir trop différente. Pendant longtemps, je n'ai pas parlé. J'avais peur que les gens ne comprennent pas. Jusqu'à ce que mes connaissances se révèlent indispensable, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait des choses que j'avais besoin de dire.

Je comprends maintenant qu'au moins avec Tai, je n'avais aucune raison de me taire si longtemps. Je comprends que ceux qui m'aiment l'auraient de toute façon accepté, même si cela aurait pu prendre du temps.

Il y a de la lumière à l'intérieur de moi. Les Digimons me l'ont expliqué, et je me suis mieux comprise moi-même. Parfois sans savoir pourquoi, je sais quoi dire, je sais quoi faire, je sais que Gatomon et moi devons être amies de toute éternité, ou je sais qui je dois sauver, et une aura dorée m'enveloppe.

Mais mon pouvoir est particulier. C'est une sorte de magie. Ce n'est pas une force ordinaire, une force humaine comme celle des autres ; et je sens que, contrairement à eux, je n'en ai qu'une quantité limitée, je ne l'aurai pas toute ma vie. A chaque fois que je l'utilise, j'en perds un peu, et il ne revient pas. Pas comme le courage. Pas comme l'espoir.

TK m'a dit un jour que la lumière était dans ma personnalité aussi, mais je crois qu'il n'a pas compris. Ses compliments étaient si doux, mais quand je m'en souviens maintenant, ils sont tristes, car cela n'a pas suffi à ce que nous restions ensemble.

Moi je le sais bien, que la lumière en moi s'épuisera. Je sentais que ces éclairs de clairvoyance m'arrivaient de plus en plus rarement, je sentais que je devenais normale, que je pouvais dire ce que je savais sans me surveiller. Cela me rendait heureuse, et triste en même temps. Et peut-être un peu inquiète, car je ne savais pas si je pouvais rester une Digisauveuse, quand ma lumière serait épuisée, contrairement aux autres.

J'ai été égoïste à ce sujet. J'ai quitté les Scubamon, je n'ai pas pu les aider jusqu'au bout, alors que pourtant je le pouvais. Je savais que je le pouvais ! Je n'ai juste pas voulu l'entendre. Je me disais que nous avions des combats plus importants à mener. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne raison, je le sais, maintenant.

A quoi me sert cette lumière qui me dit que je peux aider les gens, si je ne la suis pas ?

Je ne ferai plus cette erreur. Je partagerai cette lumière qui brille à l'intérieur de moi jusqu'au bout, même s'il n'en doit rester plus rien. Je ne me réduis pas à ce pouvoir. Même si un jour je ne l'ai plus, même si je ne suis plus une digisauveuse, même si je suis ordinaire, je peux enseigner aux enfants qui suivent les chemins que j'ai parcourus moi-même, je peux les aider, et je le ferai, et si ma clairvoyance se réveille encore un tout petit peu, je ne garderai plus jamais ce que je sais pour moi-même.

Parce que la lumère ne signifie rien si elle ne brille pas sur quelqu'un.


End file.
